Idiotice
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: "Para mim. Sue Sylvester. Idiotice pode ser soletrado como:  Brittany S Pierce" era isso que Sue queria provar numa entrevista ao talk show: "Fondue para dois"


**Idiotice**

Idiotice. Uma palavra que pode ter vários sinônimos:

Uma pessoa cretina.

Uma pessoa burra.

Uma pessoa com escassez de inteligência no cérebro.

Para mim. Sue Sylvester. Idiotice pode ser soletrado como:

Brittany S Pierce

Não existe neste colégio pessoa mais burra que ela. Começando pelo seu nome sugestivo.

Nos remete logo a lembrança daquela cantora pop que raspou sua cabeça e bateu nos paparazzis com um guarda chuva.

Essa garota já fez várias coisas estúpidas nesse colégio. Como acreditar que o suposto papai noel, que existe apenas na mente fértil dela, traria o movimento nas pernas do garoto_Artie_ Abrams

Eu fiquei particularmente muito intrigada até onde a sua burrice iria e coloquei seu nome aquele site de vídeos que aniquilam a mente dos jovens o fazendo se prostituirem e aceitar coisas como o amor entre o mesmo sexo mais facilmente. O tal do Youtube.

E qual não foi minha surpresa quando me deparei com um tal "Fondue para dois"

Uma música irritante no começo e ela. Aquela garota loira que negou morrer num canhão para eu ganhar os nacionais no campeonato de Cheerleaders, estava entrevistando pessoas. A maioria fazia parte daquele Glee Club, até seu gato o intitulado "_Lord_ Tubbington" já foi entrevistado uma vez.

Eu queria testá-la. Até onde aguentaria os insultos de mim. Então me inscrevi para ser uma das atrações desse "Fondue para dois".

Afinal ela arruinou meus planos. Eu com certeza ganharia aquele campeonato mesmo que sua vida fosse sacrificada por um bem maior.

E lá estava eu. Sentada naquela sala medíocre. Com um pote de Fondue com queijo na mesa a minha frente. O cheiro me enjoava.

Vi a loira de cabelos pintados na minha frente ligar sua câmera e dizer as palavras de boas vindas do seu programa:

- Oi. Sou Brittany S Pierce – dizia com um sorriso falso nos lábios - e esse é meu talk show virtual: Fondue para dois. Minha convidada de hoje é nossa treinadora maligna Sue Sylvester.

Maligna?

Só porque não uso mascaras, digo a verdade, torturo os alunos no corredor, lanço eles escada abaixo, sou maligna?

- Então. Ouvi boatos que depois da morte da sua irmã você está boazinha com o Glee Club. Gratidão? Algum tipo de remorso por todas coisas ruins que fez pra gente?

Ela dizia automaticamente como se tivesse decorado as palavras depois de ler um papel. Olhei para os cantos do cômodo para me certificar que não havia ninguém "soprando" perguntas.

- Uma vez. Eu estava cansada e não dei atenção ao _Lord_ Tubbington, ele ficava lambendo meu pé e eu o chutava. Ele caiu do sofá e machucou a patinha. Eu comprei uma barra de chocolate para ele comer porque barras de chocolates são melhores em momentos de dor, eu estava com remorso. Eu não conhecia essa palavra até a Santana me dizer que era assim que dizia o que eu estava sentido.

- Eu não tenho remorso com o Glee Club – me apressei a dizer já que estava gravando assumindo minha postura mais dura – Quero ainda que vocês sejam esmagados como tomates por caminhões numa estrada.

- Isso pode ser algum tipo de ciúmes? Alguma vontade secreta de fazer parte do clube?

Ela dizia essas palavras horríveis comendo um pedaço de pão com queijo derretido.

- Porque eu entraria nesse club que quero destruir assim que se formou?

A encurralei. Uma pessoa burra como ela jamais conseguirá responder essa perguntar sem falar coisas sem nexo.

- É como a Santana. Ela gosta de meninas, mas não quer admitir isso. O que ela fez? Começou a namorar o cara valentão do colégio para as outras pessoas falarem que ela era uma vadia e não uma lésbica. É claro que só eu sei disso.

Aquele colégio certamente está cheio de pessoas depreciativas.

- Então você está com inveja do Glee Club e faz como a Santana, quer destruí-lo como desculpa da vontade que tem de fazer parte dele – ela afirmou e não perguntou.

- QUE ULTRAGE – urrei levantando do sofá. Não fico mais nem um momento ouvindo as idiotices dessa jovem.

- Alguma coisa no passado? – ela continuava a falar normalmente comendo mais do seu Fondue. Deve ter alguma coisa nesse negocio, bebida na certa – Alguma coisa que aconteceu com você na época de escola que a fez ficar com raiva?

Então eu me lembrei.

_"– Sue Sylvester – anunciou o diretor do colégio dado espaço para as cortinas se abrirem e o espetáculo particular começar._

_Uma garota de apenas sete anos subiu ao palco. Usava um vestido rosa de renda e sorria na frente de todos os alunos de sua escola._

_Ela abriu a boca e começou a cantar uma música típica infantil, mas foi interrompida por vaias e alimentos jogados no palco._

_Já no se quarto. A noite. Chorando depois de tentar demonstrar que sabia fazer uma coisa que gostava. Jurou a si mesma que iria mudar. Que iria mostrar para eles que Sue Sylvester poderia ser mais malvada que eles todos juntos."_

- Esse programa é uma mentira e você é mais burra do que eu pensava ser! – gritei.

Num estado de fúria virei o pote de fondue no chão e dei um chute certeiro naquela câmera.

Antes de sair porta a fora daquela casa ainda vi Brittany esticar seu pescoço na câmera caída e dizer:

- Eu sou Brittany S Pierce e esse foi mais um "Fondue para dois".

Essa menina. É mais inteligente do que todos daquele Glee Club.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Você fã de Glee... se leu essa One, me de um desconto é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre a serie... sei que pode ter erros enormes ai..._

_beijos_


End file.
